User blog:NoBanana/bunch o eco stats
couldn't find these anywhere so I'm shoving them here probably put them in articles properly later Map is a 27*27 grid. This means there are 729 territory tiles in total. With an income of 0.6 per tile, the highest income a faction can have before the game ends (with 89%) is 389 income - or 778 per minute. Megabase is likely to take roughly 100 income in taxes, meaning a perfect server generates 200 per minute for the megabase. This is why we have megabase funding issues. Going by wiki stats, the rorq fills it's cargo in 9.2 minutes. This means the miners appear to mine with a 5 second cycle (calculations stated 4.968, rounding up for obvious reasons). 45/5 = 9 mass per second (interestingly each small miner mines exactly one mass per second). 9 mass is worth 11.25 credits in dump w/o loyalty, having 10% loyalty increases that to 12.15 credits. It's worth 54 credits at megabase prices per second. This means that one rorq mining constantly (without travel time, dump time, or trade time accounted for) drains 3240 credits per minute, or slightly over 16 late-endgame servers worth of credits per rorq that's mining. This is why we have megabase funding issues. Price floor of carbon is 4.5. Tested. I hear silicate's price floor is 3, meaning it appears the price floor of a material is 3 lower than it's base price. This means for big mining operations, silicate is objectively the best item to hoard. Prices in the economy update once every 5 minutes, either remaining the same, or increasing/decreasing by 0.1 if the amount of cargo in the starbase is not the same as the amount it should be worth - this means that to get the price of silicate from 6.5 (base) to 3, you need to wait 175 minutes, or a little under 3 hours. If you own Frion, it starts from 4.9, which means you only need to wait 95 minutes, or a little more than an hour and a half. Depending on how much time you have for mining, this means it's usually best to take Frion (as it gets you the low prices sooner), though the biggest mining escapades are best done at a starbase near the centre of the map, as it means you don't run out of nearby ore as quickly as if you were mining near the edge of map (and Frion always spawns near the edge of the map). Just ensure you don't increase your power too high and win the game via territory. If you're selling the ore at perfect prices, every second spent mining silicate in a Rorq is worth around 12 credits in dump rewards, and another 27 credits per second from the value of the cargo you'll be able to ship to megabase - hence 39 credits per second in total. This doesn't account for the time taken to trade the ores to megabase, sort out aliens, or the time taken to travel between ores/back to the starbase and dump. A more possible (though still rather impressive, likely requiring careful route planning to ensure you're mining ores for the majority of the time you spend flying back and forth between the base) estimate might be something closer to 30 credits per second - 3/4 of your time spent actually mining an ore. This equates to 1800 credits per minute spent on a private server grinding, or 108k an hour. Since Frion requires 95 minutes to get to a price of 3, that's enough time to produce 171k of profit - gathering around 38k cargo in silicate, which is 15 runs. If you're not a talented mining expert (or simply don't want to have to concentrate on potential mining paths and maximising income for an hour and a half), mining at 50% efficiency (actually mining an asteroid for 50% of the time spent on the server) nets you 114k for a full 95 minutes of mining. Testing this is difficult owing to the large time investment required (and I don't have that time atm), but when I tried doing this semi-afk on an unideal server (Frion was right next to the map border, making mining in one direction completely impossible - plus aliens turned up more frequently than what I usually find on private servers) I gathered 25k mass of ore in around 2 to 2.5 hours. This gives a total mining efficiency of 40% to 30% - netting me around 80k for my work. Not quite 200k in 2 hours strong, but still very good, and I think there's a lot to my technique that could be improved. Warehouse level 25 is max with 75k mass storage - getting there from level 1 costs 1.104 million. Getting there from level 14 (nyx warehouse, final "useful" warehouse level) costs 930k - meaning a level 14 warehouse only costs 176k from base. Filling a maxed warehouse costs 450k, and is probably more than enough to clean the megabase of ores entirely for over an hour. If you did this in a private server, the money you put into the megabase would also not transfer to the servers with players on so they won't be able to revitalise it without some private server shenanigans of their own. Category:Blog posts